loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Love Confession
The magic words that lead to a happily ever after. Film "How's this for a band-camp story?" -Jim to Michelle "I wanna grow old with you." -Robbie Hart singing to Julia Sullivan "I...apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind...This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have... not yet achieved: a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth." '' -James Norrington to Elizabeth Swann ''"Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you: I love you." -Will Turner to Elizabeth Swann "Selina. We're the same. Split, right down the center" -Batman to Catwoman "I wish you were my girlfriend" -Adam to Katherine "Vanessa. Whatever happens, I just want you to know that I feel really bad about that Italian bird. What I'm trying to say is, that if you want me to be a one-woman man...well that's just groovy, baby!" -Austin Powers to Vanessa Kensington "As you wish" -Wesley to Buttercup "How about this way? I love that you get cold when it's 71 degrees out. I love that it takes you an hour and a half to order a sandwich. I love that you get a little crinkle above your nose when you're looking at me like I'm nuts. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your perfume on my clothes. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. And it's not because I'm lonely, and it's not because it's New Year's Eve. I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.". ''-''Harry Burns to Sally Albright "Cause I knew you wouldn't. Were you truly disgusted with that I did with my lipstick?" -Claire to Bender "Oh, Han, it's not like that at all, he's my brother." -Leia to Han "I'm always around. Good night, Lois." -Superman to Lois Lane Television "Holly Flax. Marry me, will you be?" -Michael Scott to Holly Flax "Never give up" -Tim Canterbury in a note to Dawn Tinsley "I think I'm in love with you." -Ted Mosby to Robin Scherbatsky. It didn't go well. "I was that little boy, that little baby boy was me! I once was a boy, but now I am a man! '' ''I fought the Nightman, lived as Dayman, '' Now I'm here to ask for your hand, '' So if you want to marry men, will you marry me? Will you come on stage and join me in this thing called matrimony? Please say yes and do not bone me, please just marry me!" -Charlie singing to The Waitress "I'm in love with you...I'm really sorry if that's weird for you to hear, but I needed you to hear that. Probably not good timing, I know that, I just...I just needed you to know. Once." -Jim Halpert to Pam Beesly "I love everything about her, and I'm not a guy who says that lightly. I am a guy who has faked love his entire life. I thought love was just something idiots thought they felt, but this woman has a hold on my heart that I could not break if I wanted too. And there have been times that I wanted to. It has been overwhelming, and humbling. And even painful, at times. But I could not stop loving her any more than I could stop breathing. I am hopelessly, irretrievably, in love with her. More than she knows." -Barney Stinson fake-confessing his love for Robin Scherbatsky, only to secretly mean it. "No matter what you do, I will always find you" ''-''Prince Charming to Snow White "I never really believed that I would find somebody that I love as much as you. I love you more than anything in the whole world. Elliot, I love you more than Turk." ''-''J.D. to Elliot Reid "I loved you squared." -Bailey to Cody "Okay, I don't know where this is going, but tread carefully, because this may be the last conversation we ever have." -Penny to Leonard Literature Western Animation "No. Please don't go...I love you" -Belle to The Beast "Jasmine, I do love you, but I must stop pretending to be something I'm not." -Aladdin to Jasmine "Thank you. Thanks for geting my glove." -Jane to Tarzan "You fight good." -Shang to Mulan "I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong." -Hercules, about Megara "Stan it's been really great hanging out with you again. I feel like you've changed somehow in a really awesome way." -Wendy to Stan "Our love is as pure as a mountain spring! The odds may be stacked against us, but we're gonna give it our best shot! And so, if you can't be happy for us, you can just go to heck, Mom and Dad!" -Butters admitting his love for Lexus "Gloria, I just want you to know. It was never the doctors or the prescriptions that kept me going. It was always you." -Melman to Gloria Everywhere I go, I'm thinking of you, Rebecca. I don't know what to do, Rebecca. You're so nice, I'd like to get to know you better. So what do you say we get together? You really are quite good-looking, Rebecca! You really are quite good-looking, Rebecca! Rebecca, you're really quite good-looking! You're a fox. ''-''Kyle singing to Rebecca Cotswolds "You know, you remind me of a poem I can't remember, and a song that may never have existed, and a place I'm not sure I've ever been to." -Abraham Simpson to Jacqueline Bouvier "I love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day? Building shrines to you in a closet? Filling volumes of books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold! I've always loved you ever since I've laid eyes on your stupid football head, and from that moment, and every moment sense I've lived and dreamed for you and dreamed of the moment where I can tell you my sacred feelings, I could grab you and kiss you and... Oh, come here, ya big lug!" -Helga to Arnold "I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together, I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit." -Sam to Danny "The menace has past. At last we can truly be together dark venom of my heart." -Silverbolt to Blackarachnia "Oh Garrett! Isn't this everything you ever dreamed of?" -Kayley to Garrett "Besides you forgot something in France." -Jeremy to Candace "Angel." -Steve Trevor to Wonder Woman "That was easy." -Stacy to Coltrane "Give me a hug, hero." -Princess Bubblegum to Finn "This is so stupid, but I have no idea. And I'm so glad that you're here to mock me about it." -Gwen to Duncan "Come here, baby. I'm still Jonesin' for a little more Osmosis." -Leah Estrogen to Osmosis Jones Anime/Manga "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying. Good thing my heart does. Will you marry me?" -Goku to Chi-Chi "I know you don't want to believe it, but you are made of flesh and blood." -Bulma to Vegeta "I felt something! I guess it was your love shining through!" -Tai to Sora "One of us has gotten more athletic since I've been gone!" -Yusuke to Keiko "Naruto... You saved Konoha... And now you're trying to save the entire shinobi world... You always get left with theses insurmountable tasks... But no matter what you say this time, we're going to be together... Not just me... We're all going to fight together this time!" -Sakura to Naruto Comics "The answer is simple...now. I love you, Barda...I-I can't live without you..." Mr. Miracle to Big Barda Video Games "Mario! The power of the Stars is restored to the castle...and it's all thanks to you! Thank you, Mario! We have to do something special for you." -Peach to Mario "Hey sweetie, I'll take that." -Daisy to Luigi "I have no words to express how grateful I am for your help!" -Elise to Sonic Category:TV Trope Terms